


Loss Forgotten

by Bassy_Chan88 (Sami_Foxy_88)



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Bassy_Chan88





	Loss Forgotten

“Don’t go!!” Randy screamed at the window of the moving van. He banged as hard as he could but the glass wouldn’t break, and despite seeing Howard’s lips move over and over, he could hear no sound but the monstrous roar of the van as Howard drifted away into the distance.

In a moment of panic, Randy reached for the handle of the large vehicle and suddenly tumbled out, and landed face to face with his biffer. “I don’t want to lose you!” Randy proclaimed.

“This is the cheese, ninja dude!” said Howard in his best buds tone, as Theresa walked by playing a haunting melody on her flute.

“What?  Don’t be a shoob, I’m leaving, don’t you get it?”  Shouted Randy, but Howard continued on.

“I got Grave Puncher 2: Return of the Grave.  Let’s go to McCluckerbusters.”

“That’s not even a real Restaurant, Howard...I’m leaving!!”  Randy began to panic as he failed to impress upon Howard the gravity of the situation

“Okay Howard, we have to do something. Let’s get an apartment. I know you liked that idea earlier. Let’s do that!”  

But as he spoke, Randy felt himself get tilted backward, and wheeled away.

Randy stepped off the Dolly he was lifted up onto, and exchanged his secret handshake with Viceroy, who had been wheeling him away.

‘That’s odd  Viceroy doesn’t know the handshake,’ Randy thought as he ran toward the ever diminishing Howard, then with the distinctive clucking of a distressed chicken, he tripped, but there was no chicken, because when he looked around to see where it was he was lying half asleep on the floor next to his mattress on the floor of his new bedroom drenched in sweat.

Laying on the floor of his room staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling, Randy let out a sigh before muttering to himself, “I guess I’m not getting back to sleep. I wonder if Howard is still awake.”

Randy got off the floor and went over to his window to see if there was any sign of Howard being awake. He looked down to see the two windows unlit and guessed his friend was in fact asleep. He still wanted to see Howard though, he desperately wanted something to distract him from the nightmare he had just gone through, and he knew Howard was the only thing that would work best.

‘Maybe he’s awake and just playing videogames in the dark,’ Randy thought as he looked away from his window. ‘It’s pretty likely,’ he surmised and with this reasoning he decided to head over to his friends room.

 ****  


He slipped on his pajamas before putting on shoes as well and heading out of his room. He eased himself quietly through his house and cautiously turned the knob of the front door to open it and slipped out as quietly as possible. Randy hopped over the hedge separating his house from Howard’s and crouched down by one of the windows. He pushed on the one he knew sat above Howard’s computer desk.

He slipped through the small window with ease gingerly setting a foot on the desk below him and being careful to avoid the laptop on the desk, before climbing down off the desk onto the floor.

He tiptoed over toward the bed and bent over the form of his sleeping biffer, placed his hand gently over Howard’s mouth, and whispered “Don’t scream.”

Howard immediately let out a girlish shriek.

“It’s me you shoob, Quiet down or you’ll wake the honking Sorceror!” whispered Randy into the dark.

“Me who?” asked Howard in his best indoor voice, but still too loud.

“The Ninja of Norrisville. Who do you think it is?” whispered back Randy in his best sarcastic whisper.

“Cunningham?  What are you doing here, you have to defeat Evil Julian and save the town …” muttered Howard, still obviously not quite awake.

“Done and done. I live next door now, remember?”  

“Oh yeah...Then what are you doing in my room?”

“I had a bad dream, and couldn’t sleep...I thought some Video games would help me get back to sleep…”  Randy trailed off into a mischievous grin.

Howard’s eyes grew wide, his face became a grin, and he proclaimed “GRAVE PUNCHERS!”

A few hours later they finished beating the final level of their game.

Randy leaned back onto the borrowed bean bag he was using with a quiet cheer before glancing behind him at his laughing biffer who had  laid on his bed, on his stomach.

“Oh that was awesome man!” Howard said excitedly in the quietest voice he could manage.

“I know! That is the fastest that we’ve gotten through the final level, we are on fire!” Randy said with a wide grin.

“But, I have such major cravings right now man, let’s take a break and work that out, huh?” said Howard as they paused the game,tossed their controllers down in front of themselves and stood up to stretch.

 

 "I want FOOD. Some honking nachos, dripping with cheese.”

“And Bruce, right?”

“Lots of Bruce.” agreed Howard with smirk.

“Oh man, that was a good one!” Randy said with a few laughs

As Howard turned around and opened his mouth to tell Randy to be quiet, he was greeted to the vision of the Ninja, suited up, and reaching down the front of his trousers.

  
Randy proclaimed “Ninja Nachos!” and pulled a piping hot tray of nachos out of the Ninja suit.

“Holy honk, man, where did those come from?”

“The ninja is always prepared!”  but Randy didn’t want to explain how much effort he had put into preparing nachos and a spill proof container to some day surprise his friend, or how he had microwaved them before leaving his new house to sneak over.

The two of them sat down on the floor, face to face across from each other, legs crossed, piping hot tray of nachos between them.  

“So,” said Howard, “Do you want to tell me about this bad dream you had, or what?” then popped a nacho into his mouth.

“Yeah, I suppose I can. It was strange.Theresa was in it, but she was playing the flute, like flute girl..  and it was such a sad song.” Randy paused to pop a nacho into his mouth

“That doesn’t sound like a nightmare. What was so bad about it?” Howard popped the last nacho into his mouth.

“I was getting to that. I was moving away still. I didn’t know I wasn’t staying, and no matter what I did, I couldn’t make you realize I was leaving, and then I couldn’t get to you and I was just...I was scared...Terrified. I woke up in a puddle of my own sweat face down pressing into the carpet in the most uncomfortable way. Man, I tripped over a chicken. A CHICKEN, but when I looked, there was no chicken!!”  Randy trailed off after his brief rant, and producing a second tray of nachos, he leaned back with his ninja mask half on, half off, and closed his eyes for a moment.

“That sounds...just Wonk. I can’t think of a wonkier nightmare, man...I’m sorry. You know you’re not leaving now, right? We’re going to stay here, and play Grave Punchers all night, and every week we’ll do this at least once, okay?”

Howard continued talking, but Randy couldn’t make out a word of it, and as Howard’s clucking came back into Focus, Randy opened his eyes to see that Howard had morphed into a giant, human sized chicken, then Startled, he jolted awake to see Howard’s guilty face looking down at him from only three inches away.

“I think I dozed off for a minute there...Why is your hand down my pants?”  asked Randy.

“Yeah, you fell asleep for a bit. I wanted more Nachos.” retorted Howard.

“You were a giant chicken. I have no nachos left.  You ready to go to sleep?  I think I’m ready to pass out finally”

Without waiting for a reply, Randy crawled up onto Howard’s squishy bed, pulling his mask off completely, tucking it away into his shirt, and curled up with his face toward the wall.  Howard climbed into the bed behind him, wrapped his arms around his biffer, kissed the side of his neck, closed his eyes, and joined the Randy in sleep with a smile.


End file.
